


Spinning Out

by afangirlsplaylist, loudspeakr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, Multi, OT4, Partner Swapping, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr
Summary: They’re probably a little too old to be doing this. All of them should know how to handle their drink by now - after all, they’re all in their twenties, just barely. They should be better than the swaying, blushing wrecks they all currently seem to be.The four of them play Spin the Bottle. It quickly gets out of hand.





	Spinning Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingparentheses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/gifts).



> Written for [Mythical Secret Santa 2017](mythicalsecretsanta.tumblr.com). This one's for [Christy](http://missingparentheses.tumblr.com), one of the most mythical ladies we know.

They’re probably a little too old to be doing this. All of them should know how to handle their drink by now - after all, they’re all in their twenties, just barely. They should be better than the swaying, blushing wrecks they all currently seem to be.

Honestly, they hadn’t planned to drink more than one bottle, maybe a few hearty swigs apiece and that would’ve done it. But, somehow, Jessie’s managed to turn a second bottle into the third for the night, ripping the foil open and wrapping her fingers around the neck as she holds it out towards Rhett.

The dorm room’s feeling comfortably warm and relaxed as Link lays back, one of his hands absentmindedly twirling the first bottle on the ground. When he looks up, he catches sight of Rhett swallowing down some of the fresh wine before passing it back over to Jessie with a look that makes him feel a little like he’s intruding.

It seems to happen more and more these days, these looks and this feeling deep in his gut like he shouldn’t be here, like he’s a third wheel even with Christy around. But the dark look in Rhett’s eyes as he stares at his girl is sending a crimson blush and warmth to Link’s cheeks that has nothing to do with the alcohol. The feeling only heightens when Jessie wriggles closer to lean against Rhett’s side.

“Gosh, get a room, would ya?” Link jokes, looking over his shoulder for Christy, just out of his line of sight.

Rhett scoffs, says, “Got one,” and throws an arm around Jessie. “Thanks for the concern though, brother.”

Link rolls his eyes but says no more, still toying with the old bottle. But it’s okay, it’s fine, because he’s finally got eyes on his sweetheart, looking nothing short of beautiful out of the corner of his eye. Christy’s a vision with her hair falling in blonde waves and her pale pink blouse giving him just the right amount of something to look at. The sight of her renders the wine in his system completely unnecessary, the urge to kiss her pulsing through his system anyway.

Then there’s Rhett, looking his regular handsome self with that leather jacket he’s always wearing, tied together this time with a plaid shirt and dark jeans. It’s almost annoying to admit, but his friend looks _good_. Sure, Link had all the admirers in high school - but dang, he thinks as he gives the bottle another whirl, the years sure have worked their magic on that scrawny, bug-eyed kid Rhett used to be.

After all, they’d gotten him Jessie, a feat in and of itself. Link had no complaints about her, not really. She was nice enough, even funny sometimes, and always did right by her man. She wasn’t Link’s type, but she didn’t have to be. As dark as Rhett is fair, with her raven hair and fiery eyes, she’s the perfect complement to Rhett’s golden complexion.

Speaking of, Jessie managed to lose her heels some time ago, forgotten to the floor somewhere, her tanned legs now tucked prettily under the skirt of her blue dress. Despite their earlier antics, she still looks great. In fact, they’re all looking inexplicably good tonight, all dressed up for some reason with nowhere to go.

“Pass that over here, man.” Link’s thoughts are interrupted by Rhett’s voice, his arm reaching out for the empty bottle. But Link’s already a step or two ahead, knows the game Rhett wants to play here. So he spins hard, the gears of his engineering mind turning fast, attempting to calculate what it’d take to land on his girlfriend. His eyes roaming the small circle, it thankfully comes to a halt on Christy.

She’s already onto it, eagerly leaning towards him with her hands on the carpet, her lips pursed and waiting. She’s only halfway there before Link tugs her in the rest of the way and melds their lips together. It’s familiar, it’s good, but for the sake of their small audience, he lingers a little longer than usual. His finger curls lightly under her chin as she starts to pull away, chasing her with a final kiss to her lips.

Settling back into place, Link catches Rhett’s gaze across the circle. There’s something burning and hidden behind his pupils, or so he thinks, but it’s gone before he can read into it any further. Which is fine - he’s got the wine to blame for whatever that was.

The bottle’s already spinning when he comes back to himself, Rhett and Jessie laughing together as if they somehow know what’s about to happen. And happen it does, the neck slowing to land straight on Jessie, who kneels up to receive her prize.

Link isn’t sure how he feels when Rhett’s lips meet Jessie’s. He’s seen them kiss before - it comes with the territory of being the best friend. But he’s never seen them be so _brazen_ about it.

Rhett’s the introvert, the tame one out of the two of them. So it’s more than a little startling to watch him be so rough with her, to hear her quiet intake of breath, to see his hand winding into her hair to pull it back sharply. She lets out a gasp, either out of a need to breathe or from the shock of Rhett’s dominance, Link isn’t sure. But he’s suddenly all too aware of his own racing heartbeat and the tightness of his collar.

Tearing his eyes away, Link takes his mind off it by spinning again. In an instant, his attention is back on Christy, his lovely Christy, and he angles the bottle just so, aiming for her once more. Then he lets it go with a flick of his wrist, watching it turn erratically before it finally slows to a halt… on Jessie.

There’s panic before anything else - that’s Rhett’s girlfriend, he can’t do this, he won’t. _But_ he also isn’t one to pussy out. He’s Link Neal, dang it, with a reputation to uphold. He can _do_ this. So he chances a look up at her and swallows hard, her wide eyes surely mirroring the uncertainty in his.

Then his focus briefly flicks to Rhett. If his friend has objections, he's determined to not let them show. In fact, Link can’t read his expression at all, a rarity for their lifelong friendship. Rhett’s fully committed to his poker face, eyes trained on Link’s, waiting calmly for the outcome. And Christy’s notably fallen quiet beside him, an almost identical expression on her face when he looks to her for help.

That’s permission if nothing else, their lack of response, so Link slowly gets to his knees and shuffles across the circle towards Jessie. She giggles when he almost stumbles over, and asks him, “You nervous, Neal?”

“It’s the wine,” he counters, his eyes narrowing. But the banter helps him cut through the awkwardness, so when he finally reaches her, it’s easier for him to lean forward and push her hair out of the way. Jessie bursts out in a giggle, unable to resist the soft smile Link sends her way at the touch of his fingers across her cheek.

“Should I take her for a spin, Rhett?" he asks. But he doesn’t have time to wait for an answer because the smiles are already wearing off, and now he and Jessie are just looking at each other, the air between them charged with something akin to trepidation and excitement. So before they can put it off any longer, Link takes the plunge and brings their lips together.

It’s gentle and exploratory at first, nothing more than a prolonged tipsy peck. For a moment, it feels like that’s all it’ll ever be - but then Link gets a feel for the softness of her lips, for the thrill of her hands roaming down his sides. So he shuffles forward on his knees, deepening the kiss to get a better taste of it. Soon his tongue is meeting hers in the warmth of it all, and he's lost.

In the background, Christy’s letting out a wolf-whistle at them, breaking out in laughter once she’s done. But it isn’t her he’s most worried about, so Link finds Rhett over Jessie’s shoulder, trying desperately to keep from analysing what he sees there. Instead, he keeps his attention on Jessie, on Rhett’s girl, on sticking to the rules and playing the game properly. He gets a hand on her tiny waist and dips her a little for theatrics, realising she must’ve moved in closer at some stage as well.

Then as abruptly as it began, it’s over. Link's lips are still slick with Jessie’s gloss when he releases her, his hands refusing to draw away from her waist. She's practically draped all over him when he leans in one last time to nip gently at her lip, his eyes blown with adrenaline and maybe some lust as well when he turns to Rhett.

 

 

To be fair, Rhett never saw himself as the confrontational type. Where most of his friends would opt to fight, he would usually take flight. It’s just who he is, who he’s always been.

But tonight, something feels different. It might be the burn of alcohol coursing through his veins, or the way Link’s eyes are glinting at him in the low light, arms still around Jessie as if to whisk her away for himself.

He glares darkly in Link’s direction but says nothing, because he knows what Link’s doing. A challenge is being extended, no doubt, and he’s being baited to take it. This time, he's not about to turn it down - and judging by the look on Jessie’s face, with that spark of mischief behind her eyes that he’d fall for time and time again, she’s up for it, too.

Game on.

Rhett ignores the bottle this time, cutting Christy off mid-holler when he takes her by the wrist and pulls her in gruffly to mesh his lips with hers. She’s surprised if her gasp is anything to go by, but she quickly melts against him, dainty hands taking each side of his face to hold him there.

Eyes closed, it’s funny how he can tell the difference. The smallest nuances he didn’t realise were purely Jessie are jumping out at him now: the way she nibbles at his bottom lip, her hands gripping at his waist and pulling his body against hers, the way she smiles against him to finish them off.

Christy’s something else entirely. She’s got her hands roaming into his hair, fingers raking through it and down the nape of his neck, sending a shiver running down his spine. But her tongue, god, it’s doing the heavy-lifting here, somehow finding his in the middle of this mayhem. Then she’s licking into him in a way that feels oddly hot, unbelievably so, and not at all what he expected from a girl like her.

Eventually, they pull apart, and it’s when Rhett sees the blush on her cheeks, eyes half-lidded and staring straight at him, that he realises the good girl image he’s fostered for her has all but shattered. Gone is the pretty blonde in the preppy white collar, with her sprinkle of southern charm, under the enormity of the moment the two of them just shared.

Then he remembers the others and the question Link asked what feels like a lifetime ago.

“Sure, go ahead,” Rhett manages to say with some confidence, pulling Christy flush against him like she’s the one he’ll be taking to bed tonight. “I’ve already got a ride.”

There’s a moment of the two men staring each other down, of feeling the other one out. Then, “You sure know how to throw down, McLaughlin,” and Link winks at him, a smirk to his lips. “But so do I.”

Had he chosen that moment to blink, Rhett would’ve easily missed Link taking Jessie by her thighs, strong hands hooked beneath before lifting her easily onto the couch. Link dives in after her, covering her body with his, hips nestled between her legs. Her delighted laughter turns to whimpering when his mouth finds the sensitive spots under her jaw, lips latching on, tongue no doubt swirling against her racing pulse.

Rhett grits his teeth, a flare of alpha male overtaking him briefly. He’d told Link about Jessie’s quirks one drunken night a few months ago, shared details about the places she loved being touched the most, and now it appears Link’s taking advantage.

Well, two can play at that game.

Turning to Christy, he can already see the cogs turning. “How ‘bout it, sweet thing? Shall we?”

“Absolutely,” and she’s off and away, practically drags him over to the couch before propping him up against it, right next to the other pair before straddling his hips. Her body settles like a blanket over him, so only he’s privy to her grinding against him, and he’s about to voice his protest when he hears the couch creak behind him.

He turns to find Link definitely doing the same to Jessie - he and Christy were clearly made for each other - as her hands start roaming under his best friend’s shirt and up his torso. It should make him mad, he should just want to tear Link off of her and throw him across the room, but it’s just so difficult to care when Christy’s doing her own thing down here, mouth insistent on the corner of his, her hands on his shoulders to keep herself upright. Then her pretty eyes open to spot the scene playing out behind him.

“Hey!” She perks up, hips stilling against Rhett’s, and he almost lets out a groan in disappointment. “That ain’t, jeez, just take the shirt off already!” Reaching up, she pulls her boyfriend’s top from him and clambers off of Rhett altogether to swing her prize triumphantly in the air.

“That’s mine!” Link suddenly yells, laughing as he scrambles away from Jessie on the couch. But he trips before he can get any further, his foot catching on Rhett’s arm and sending him tumbling down, narrowly missing a hard knee in the gut. He lands in a heap on top of Rhett, practically taking Christy’s place from only seconds earlier.

Rhett freezes, unsure of what to do. Maybe it’s liquid courage, maybe it’s the fact that it feels like anything could happen tonight, but all it takes is one moment of staring into Link’s wide eyes before they’re crashing together the next, lips locked and tongues searching for the other. It should shock him, whatever Rhett’s doing here with the boy he grew up with, but it feels good, it feels like he should keep doing it. So he does, hearing no complaints from either of the girls nor from the man he’s got his hands on.

Feeling braver, Link rakes his teeth gently over his bottom lip before delving in deeper, emboldened by the squeeze of Rhett’s arms around his waist. Somehow Rhett’s gained control in the midst of all this madness, and he topples Link over, pressing him into the carpet with the length of his torso. Link’s all over him, he’s all over Link - god, it feels _so_ good, better than he could have ever imagined.

Through the haze of chemicals flooding his body and Link’s tongue lapping at his collarbone, Rhett vaguely catches sight of the girls. They’re sitting next to each other now, Jessie’s arm wound around Christy’s waist, eyes directed straight at him and Link. Something sinister twists in his gut, head filling with ideas for later.

Feeling the pause in proceedings, Link detaches himself and his head drops to the floor with a thud. The sound of his heavy breathing gets Rhett's attention again.

“You know,” he says, mind scrambling to process the last few seconds. “That’s the third kiss that’s happened without spinning.”

“Is it?” Without missing a beat, Link kicks his foot out, sending the bottle rolling off into the corner. “Screw the bottle then.”

“That’s a different game altogether,” Rhett shoots back, smirking as he leans in closer, watching the fluster play out in the shadow on Link’s face.

He’s about to tug his best friend in for another heated kiss, throwing caution to the wind, before his attention is stolen by small sounds coming from across the room. Together they turn towards the noise, and Link promptly malfunctions beneath him.

Jessie’s still got an arm around Christy, but her mouth’s now firmly planted on hers, tongues visibly slipping between each other’s lips. Rhett watches with growing interest as his girlfriend sits up on her heels and presses closer for more, letting Christy’s hands fall to her hips.

Then without a shred of hesitation, Jessie slips her hands under that pale pink blouse, letting it ride up enough to show a little more skin. Her lips are still on Christy when she starts massaging, a breast in each palm, before reaching around her in an embrace. But it’s much more than that, Rhett realises, and before he knows it, he’s plucked a lacy white bra up from the floor.

But they’re not done, not yet, and Link just about shoves Rhett off when Christy gasps against the corner of Jessie’s mouth, back arching at something Jessie’s done with her hands. They wrap it up finally with one last prolonged kiss, Jessie moaning as they pull apart before facing them with a triumphant grin.

“I think we win, boys.”


End file.
